Typical Tuesday
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Tuesday is the worst day of the week, in Cedric's opinion. Nothing good ever seems to happen on the wretched day, and this Tuesday is no exception.


Typical Tuesday

Summary: Tuesday is the worst day of the week, in Cedric's opinion. Nothing good ever seems to happen on the wretched day, and this Tuesday is no exception.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ , and I also don't own Tuesday. ;)

A/N: Let's get this out of the way first. I _despise_ Tuesdays. It sounds silly, I know. However, in my experience, any time something bad happens to me personally (and sometimes in history or around me), lo and behold, it's usually on a Tuesday. Lol. So, that's what inspired this story. Don't take this story too seriously; it's meant to be just a little bit of fun. ;) Cedric and Wormy need more bonding time anyway. :D Enjoy!

*Story*

"Not again! Oh, this is so typical!"

Wormwood snickered from his spot on his perch as he watched Cedric attempt to dry his face with a towel. His poor master had been working with some sort of sterile potion the last hour or so, and each time he got somewhere in his research, the potion simply dissipated into thin air. It was strange to see, but Cedric's reaction was even more interesting. "Why don't you give it up?" Wormwood asked with a smirk. "Obviously the poor potion doesn't _want_ you messing with it, so just move on to something else."

"Wormy, potions are non-animated and certainly don't have feelings. I'll experiment with them as much as I'm inclined until I determine what I need to." With that said, he pulled out yet another set of beakers and tubes. "One more time."

"Mm-hmm."

"Hush, Wormwood. I need to concentrate."

The raven chuckled in amusement as he settled in to watch his master yet again.

Two minutes later…

"Argh, I give up!"

"Argh? What are you, a pirate?" Wormwood held his wings out in defense as the sorcerer shot him a glare. "Whoa, settle down. I'm only jesting." He chuckled. "Finally taking my advice?"

"Oh, what's the use, Wormy?" He sighed and collapsed onto his stool, his arms draped across his table as his head slumped onto them. "Everything's gone wrong today. This stupid potion. Everything falling out of the closet earlier, which set me back an hour since I had to clean it up. It began raining the moment I set foot outside to gather some herbs. Ugh, I hate Tuesdays. They're horrible, terrible days that shouldn't exist." He frowned. "The name is even stupid: Tuesday. What in Merlin's name is a 'tues' anyway? Grammatically it's an insult. Maybe I'll invent a different day to take its place."

The raven rolled his eyes. "Like what? Twos-day, as in t-w-o-s, since it's the second day of the work week?" He noticed Cedric pondering this possibility before frowning. "No, Cedric. Don't cater to my ridiculous ideas. Besides, just because you've had a bad day doesn't mean you should blame the entirety on the day itself."

"Why not? _Everything_ bad always happens on a Tuesday. All those things today…last Tuesday I slipped and fell down the last three steps of the staircase and bruised my _everything_." He pouted when the bird actually laughed at that. "It wasn't funny! It near knocked the wind out of me!"

"Yes, and I suppose 'Tuesday' is the culprit yet again."

"Yes!"

Wormwood laughed harder. "Oh, Cedric, this would be the point where we break into song about how preposterous this conversation is and how you're jumping to conclusions—but I have better things to do, so forget it." He smirked when he realized the sorcerer almost seemed interested in such a thing.

"Oh, fine." He glanced outside at the pouring rain. "Well, my concentration is practically ruined anyway, so maybe I should just head to bed early and sleep away the rest of this wretched day."

"Nonsense," Wormwood argued as he flew over to Cedric and perched on his shoulder. "You're a competent sorcerer with a massive background in magic, science, and even botany. You've conquered your insecurities—granted, with the help of a certain pesky princess and yours truly—yet I digress. You've helped save lives. You've taken control of situations and demonstrated great courage when you've needed to. Why, you even learned to bake fly cakes without burning them." He gestured wildly with his wings. "Tuesday doesn't own you, Cedric; _you_ own _Tuesday_."

Cedric's face formed into a small smirk as he repeated, "I own Tuesday."

"Yes! Now get back to work and show Tuesday who's boss!"

"Right!" The sorcerer actually took his companion's words to heart as he began working again. While setting up his supplies, he glanced at Wormwood, who was now sitting on the window sill and watching him. "Did you really mean all of that?"

"Not if you repeat what I said to _anyone else_ , even Sofia." Wormwood smirked.

Cedric chuckled. "Thanks, Wormy. You're rather good at pep talks."

The raven rolled his eyes. "Marvelous. Yet another skill I can add to my repertoire."

The end


End file.
